Yugioh GX Version 20: The Academy of Legends
by Writer of the Cards
Summary: The 5th generation of the Mutoh family is coming to Duel Academy. As the Demon Hero of Duel Academy, Dentei must mentally prepare himself for the longhaul of Duel Academy and try to overcome the challenges.


**YGO V2.0: The Academy of Legends**

**Chapter One: Deck of Magic**

**It was 500 years later from Yugi's era.**

**It was a special day.**

**Five generations ago, Yugi became a master duelist.**

**Today is his great-great-great-great-great grandson's day.**

**As he too, will become a legend.**

**It was the year of 2506. The world was a million times as advanced as it was 500 years ago. Instead of cars that ran on oil, there were hover cars that released more Oxygen into the air. Most people didn't even need to drive Hover Cars except with long distance travel. This was because there were Tele-Tubes were you could just go in and pick a destination within a 100 mile radius and then your atoms and matter would be in that spot instantly. However, even though all of this technology is here, there was one thing that would never leave the world, Duel Monsters.**

**Even though the world was technologically advanced, people still liked to duel. The game was carried on because within each generation was a figure that everyone loved. This time, Dentei Mutoh was hoping he'd be that figure. Dentei was the 5th generation from Yugi's time. He was just like his great-great-great-great-great grandfather, nice, shy, and talented. Dentei was going to try out for the Duel Academy Entrance Exam. He was just preparing his duel disk while he left a golden chest on his desk.**

**"I'm hoping that I pass this exam!" said Dentei while entering the Kaiba Dome. There were many people waiting in line. The first thing Dentei had to do was pass the written exam. He registered his name and then gave them his transcript (every duelist participating in this would have to have a portfolio of their dueling records) and then Dentei began to study. Soon, he came across another person who was looking at his deck. Dentei closed his book titled "The Basic and Advanced" and then walked over to this person.**

**"Hey, I see you're revising your deck for the Practical Exam!" said Dentei walking over to the guy.**

**"Yep! I see you're studying for the Written Exam! So, my name is Trenton Smith! What's your name?" replied the boy named Trenton.**

**"I'm Dentei Mutoh, nice to meet you!" said Dentei kindly. Trenton looked at Dentei with big eyes.**

**"You're DENTEI! The descendant of the World Champ Dentei Mutoh! I've read so much about you!!! You've won the Japan Tournament but chose not to go to the World Championship because you said you weren't mentally ready! _WHY_ are you coming to Duel Academy?" said Trenton in static. Dentei began to chuckle and then took a deep breath.**

**"Yeah, I'm related to Yugi Mutoh. And also yes, I'm coming to Duel Academy because I want to learn how to prepare myself mentally for the World Championship. Also, I heard that Sautelle Kaiba was supposed to be here." answered Dentei. Trenton trembled with excitement. Soon, someone came through the doors. It was a boy in a blue suit. He had a briefcase with a familiar logo on it. He looked at Dentei with a menacing face and then registered.**

**"Is that S-S-Sautelle K-Kaiba???" asked Trenton.**

**"Why yes I believe it is," said Dentei. A bell rung and then a voice sounded over the intercom. It said: _Attention all Duel Academy Registrants, it is time for the Written part of your exam! Please report to rooms 1-A, 1-B, 1-C, and 1-D to take the test. Thank you._**

**Trenton and Dentei walked over to room 1-C. It was a small room and quickly, it filled up. There were test booklets on the desks. A short man who was muscular and had blue hair and eyes said "It is time to start your academy test. This determines whether you guys are fundamental duelists. I will give you one hour and thirty minutes to answer the questions."**

**"This should be a piece of cake." Whispered Trenton to Dentei. **

**"Ready," began the man. Dentei picked up his pencil.**

**"Set," continued the man, while Trenton picked up his paper.**

**"GO!!!!!" said the man. Everyone looked at the test. To Dentei's surprise, each question was long. He read one question: _You are dueling an opponent. You play a face-down card and then set two face-down spell and trap cards. Then your opponent draws. He takes awhile to think about his move. Then, your opponent plays Nobleman of Crossout and then summons Cyber Stein to pay 5000 life points in order for your opponent to summon Master Dragon Knight. What type of deck would you classify to be your opponent's? Explain why you concluded that and what cards tipped you off into knowing which deck it was._**

**Dentei was writing for his life. He was the sixth one done, considering that he wanted a good score on his exam. When he finished the exam, him and Trenton waiting in the lobby.**

**"Those questions were hell, I mean, they were like miniature essays!" said Dentei. Trenton chuckled and offered Dentei a piece of his Candy Bar. Soon, everyone finished their essays. It took the teachers about forty minutes to finish grading the essays. They announced the top ten scores and posted them on a scoreboard. Here is what the scoreboard read:**

**Name/Points Received Possible Points: 600**

**Dentei Mutoh/ 598**

**Sautelle Kaiba/ 587**

**Mariah Jenkins/ 562**

**Stephen Matthews/ 540**

**Maurice Smith/ 529**

**Trenton Smith/ 517**

**Denice Allison/ 498**

**Sally Moltrie/ 489**

**Morton Lawrence/ 472**

**Jimmy Deiol/ 450**

"**Hey Dentei, you're the top student! You scored 598 on your Written Exam! I'm number six! That means that we're guaranteed a spot in the Practical Dueling Test!" said Trenton. They began looking over their decks carefully. Soon, the proctors began calling in students in one by one. Trenton was caled shortly after a couple of others. Dentei wished Trenton good luck as he went to go take his test. Soon, Dentei was seeing people come out of the testing room excited. That justed raised his anxiety even more. Soon Dentei was called to take his dueling examination.**

**He went inside the room and saw a man that a bit taller tha him. He had oval galsses and a blue blazer. His duel disk was pitch blak and it looked like it had a camera on it. His face looked pale and his eyes looked tired. He then said to Dentei, "Are you readu to take the dueling exam?"**

**Dentei nodded and then the proctor activated his duel disk. Dentei inserted his deck ad followed suit to the proctor.**

"**DUEL!" yelled both of the duelists.**

**Dentei: 4000**

**Proctor: 4000**

"**I'll begin the duel off with a spell card known as the Jewel of Annihilation! This allows me to destroy two cards in your hand as long as I give up 1000 life points!" played Dentei. A red jewel appeared and then unleashed its wrath, destroying two of the proctor's cards. It then shocked Dentei, relieving him of 1000 points.**

**Dentei: 3000**

"**next, I'll play the Might Mage (1200/1500) in defense mode and set threee cards face-down and then I'll call it a turn!" played Dentei. A mage in blue clothing appeared, defending itself with its long staff. The proctor chuckled and then asked Dentei did he want to end his turn. Dentei nodded and the proctor then drew a card.**

**"I'll start off my turn with a monster known as Envoy of Destiny – Deitiros (0/0) in attack mode! And when its summoned, I can activate its effect, allowing it to increase its attack and defense by 800 for each card in my graveyard! And I count two, giving it 1600 points! Now, I'll destroy your mage with my Envoy!" played the proctor. A man with tailsmen appeared and shattered through the mage's defense, destroying it.**

**"Thanks to my Envoy, you lose 500 points when I destroy your monster! Sorry, but looks like you'll be takin' even more damage!" said the proctor. A darl aura surrounded Dentei and caused him even more damage.**

**Dentei: 2500**

**Dentei was furious and quickly drew a card from his deck. He smirked and then slapped a card on his duel disk while saying "I summon the Wizard of Despair – Dremno (2000/2000) and then I'll attack your Envoy!" A wizard in dark clothing appeared and quickly shot a beam of darkness at the envoy, then it shot another beam of light at the proctor.**

**Proctor: 2600**

"**You see, my spellcaster can inflict other damages upon you when it destroys your monster! Now, I'll use my Spirit Bomb which allows me to tribute my monster and then inflict damages to both players equal to half of my monster's attack power!" exclaimed Dentei. The magician jumped and destroyed himself while both players took damage.**

**Dentei: 1500**

**Proctor: 1600**

"**I'll set two cards face-down and then end my turn!" ended Dentei confidently. The proctor drew a monster and summoned it. He attacked Dentei but he countered with his face-down Mirror Force trap card. Dentei finally ended the duel with his Skilled Dark Magician (1900/1700). The proctor congratulated Dentei on his good accomplishment. He then told Dentei by tomorrow, he should receive his results and then he'll take the Duel Plane, S.S. Duel Ship, or Duel Train to Duel Academy. Dentei was happy and then said, "I'm on my way to defeating Sautelle Kaiba!"**

**Away from Dentei was another participant, who was accepted into the academy. He sipped some wine and then said "My Dentei, he's grown, and soon, he'll be a pawn along with the other fools that have lost to the hands of me!" The boy started laughing. That same night, Dentei got an email from the Duel Academy Testers and they said they're putting him in any dorm he wishes. Dentei picked the Slifer Ruby dorm and then he began creating his true deck. He thought to himself, _No one has ever heard of the Demon Heroes. They were born hellbound, like me, yet, they became good heroes, like I want to be._ **


End file.
